sengokugamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 1.2
Changes to 1.01 to 1.02 New Features *Added Impassable Mountains, with borders around them on the map. *Implemented a new starting point, a 1551 startup. *Added possibility to transfer vassals. *Added in possibility of determining education for your sons as they start becoming of age, which is as they reach the age of 10. At age 16 they will get their education trait, while there are possible events happening during their growing up *Added another event series for tradeposts from Portuguese and Dutch, and the interaction with them. AI *Added spendable_money trigger for AI chance calculations *AI can replace councilors who're much worse than the best candidate *AI can disband ronin armies when economy is bad *AI now more keen on using undermine honor ninja mission to get more backers for plots *The AI can now occasionally go above demesne limit if it still can keep rr down *AI tries to hold title promises *AI better to make peace when it needs to declare war on someone else *AI transfers vassals *AI chance now calculated correctly *AI better at deciding to start civil war *AI better at taking decisions *AI plot tweaks *AI can invite civil war opponents to join their clan *AI is now better at inviting others to join a clan. *AI Less likely to form clan when weak Game Balance *The spouse bonus is based on the best stat among all your living wifes *Grant title only valid for direct vassals or own courtiers *Revoke title only valid for direct vassals or own courtiers *A character can never get the same ambition twice *Added subjugated opinion modifier for newly subjugated clans *External plotters are more careful when joining an internal plot that is weak *Tweaked death checks, characters that survive the infant years should have a higher chance of reaching their 40-ies *When councilors stop working on a construction, it will stall until someone picks it up or a new construction is started in the province *Buildings constructions are removed from a province when conquered *Councillors can spawn sons who take over their position when they die *Getting 100% of all provinces results in shogunate victory *Internal backers consider neighbors more when plotting *Possible to raise levy when defending in a siege *Vassals may get an event that will make them ask for a title from their clan leader *Rebalanced the whole western spread event series *Declare war honor balancing *Grant title honor balancing for big clans *Made some traits event more likely to occur at different game years *Masters of court now return when a building is finished, instead of the day after *All clans will receive honor monthly *You no longer pay extra from joining a plot if you start moving troops directly after replying *Scripted in starting armies for a number of clans *Moved the capital of Koga to Ishikawa *Western influence spread slower to those already at war *Portuguese traders more likely to trade firearms to those at peace Interface Improvements *There is now a Legacy graphics mode that use less memory and only shader model 2 shaders, so that those with lesser machines can run the game as well. This can be set in the settings file with "legacy = yes" instead of "legacy=no". *It's now possible to change language from the options menu *Added new accept icon to diplomacy offer *Added accept icon to marriage finder *Added accept icon to plot invite finder *Added reply tool-tip to marriage finder *Added size and strength info on vassals in dynastic view *The score bar tool-tip now shows who is trying to become shogun and when he'll succeed *Top list now more accurate when sorting *Made all active alerts click-able *Added new alert when a child in the court has no spouse *Added a back button in dynastic view, shortcut is "p". The previous characters list resets on hide *Added tool-tip for back button in dynastic view *Will remember 100 characters backwards in the dynastic view *Added Grant title from province view *Selection view provides info on who is son/daughter/heir and job titles *Replaced "sort by clan" in marriage finder with "sort by tier" *Back button in dynastic view will remember scroll-bar alignment, chosen tab, sort order *Marriage finder will only show those who might accept *Mod name is now displayed in version label User Modding *Implemented system for effects on global scope in history files. *You can now do "event effects" in the province history. *Added 'number_of_vassals = x' trigger. *Added a 'construction = yes/no' trigger for province scope. *Game now supports starting at different dates. *Added building construction trigger *Its now possible to script historical rebels in the province history. Bugfixes *Defeated clans spawn ronin properly *Fixed war target check in AI accept plot *Fixed marriage reply inside your own court *Fixed demesne size trigger *Fixed Sagami province name typo *Fixed bug that caused AI to try to hire ninja for invalid missions *Fixed No difficulty meter if clan is large *Fixed Disband units button has disband levies tooltip *Fixed migration bug when moving courtiers to and from crowded courts *Fixed Wrong "game over" message when loading post-shogunate savegame *The shogun claim date is now properly saved *Fixed Grant title. You can press "Execute" without having selected a title *Fixed Long Load Times *Fixed Characters shown twice in Marriage Finder *Fixed Armies. Renaming armies does now work *Fixed map screenshots *Fixed bug Form Clan. You can choose any character and form clan. *Fixed bug Kokujin. Despite having a son, I don't have an heir *Fixed bug Armies. Troops arriving before scheduled *Scoring provinces no longer count prov 0 *When going back in time, game is reset properly *Fixed detach error in military view *Opposite traits will be correctly added from effects *Fixed bug Clicking on the "?" button crashes the game *Fixed bug "NoCharacter" wins the game *Fixed Merging troops makes armies teleport to a new location *Difficulty settings now works *Fixed off-centered flags *Fixed a missing ] in EVTTOOLTIP10503 *Fixed garrison reset in provinces after load *Fixed so the opinion values update in domain view *Fixed all broken titles/characters for 1551 start *Fixed Conquer Bug, vassals no longer transfers to new owner when a daimyo title gets conquered *Fixed Expose plot does not cause the plotters to lose honor *Fixed Province without owner *Fixed Empty Province/Dead Rulers *Fixed Changed army names are changed back after reselection *Fixed Relations Modifier Not Using Wife's Bonuses *Fixed Arranging marriage for heirs shows the heirs multiple times in the list *Fixed "Wrong army name is displayed if other armies are in the province" *Setting "All dynasty Members" in the outliner should no longer disable all messages *Now an event will trigger for liege/vassal when vassal/liege relation changes by event 10015, 10016 and 10017 *Fixed Spanish hint texts are missing *Fixed Kick & Ban buttons *Fixed Event 10016 error *Fixed Localization mistakes (found in the Sengoku regular forum Bug Reports) *Fixed Building shinto shrine Event happens in a province that already has a shrine *Fixed a bug that caused the wrong army to be calculated as the main army (resulted in problems with retinue recruitment) *Shows the correct error message in retinue recruitment view *Fixed sorting by "Fielded" in military view *All hints will be set to enabled when enabling hints (after a disable) *Fixed that sometimes the battles between the AI armies were stalling *Cleaned up some duplicate clans in cultures.txt *Fixed the remaining broken characters and titles *Cleaned up the new wars/hostages *Fixed bug where western event kept firing between liege and vassal *Fixed wrong name in ninja notification events Category:patch notes